The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Multiple integrated circuits (IC) chips can be packaged together to form a multi-chip module (MCM). When the multiple IC chips are placed side by side, the MCM package may have a relatively large surface area, and when the multiple IC chips are stacked, the MCM package may have a relatively tall height.